Chinkilla
Chinkilla was a robot owned by Jay Leno that competed in several demonstration events during BattleBots. Since Chinkilla was 450 pounds, it was too heavy to compete in the regular tournaments, even in the superheavyweight class, and consequently only fought in demonstration battles. Chinkilla's main weapon was its flipping arm, which was painted to look like Leno's face, which possibly gave it its name. It also had four spinning blades on the sides to defend itself from flanking attacks. Chinkilla also applied for season 1 and 2 of Battlebots on ABC, and was actually accepted both times . It was obviously rebuilt to be up to date with modern technology and to fit within the weight regulations. However, it withdrew from the event both seasons. Robot History Season 2.0 Chinkilla's only exhibition match in Season 2.0 was against Ginsu. Both robots went straight at each other and Chinkilla flips Ginsu on the killsaws. Ginsu tries to run away and after it got caught on the killsaws again, Chinkilla got its flipping arm on the left side of Ginsu and flips it onto it's side. Chinkilla does a victory dance and Ginsu was getting popped by the hellraisers. Chinkilla puts Ginsu back onto its feet and Ginsu starts pushing Chinkilla. Chinkilla backs away and starts pushing Ginsu towards an inactive pulverizer. Ginsu runs away and gets caught by Chinkilla's flipping arm again. Ginsu backs away and crashes into the arena wall. Ginsu lands on the inactive pulverizer and Chinkilla eventually frees it. Chinkilla drags Ginsu on the killsaws and then straight onto the spikestrip. Ginsu flips itself against the rear on Chinkilla and got back onto its feet shortly after. The time ran out and Chinkilla won on a unanimous 45-0 judge's decision. Season 3.0 Chinkilla's first exhibition match in Season 3.0 was against a gas pump. Chinkilla tips the gas pump over and pushes it towards the pulverizer. The gas pump was destroyed and Chinkilla was declared the winner. Chinkilla's second exhibition match was against Nibbler, Reactore, SMD, Mordicus, Gungnire and General Gau. At the start, about half of the lightweights drive off in random directions. General Gau gets one of its spinning chains taken off by one of ChinKilla's blades while the chin flips SMD. Reactore scratches some of the face drawing. ChinKilla wanders around. Gungnire runs into one of ChinKilla's spinning blades, disabling all of the blades. Reactore was the most violent robot among the smaller robots team, popping ChinKilla pretty hard given the weight difference. Nibbler has stopped moving for some unknown reason. ChinKilla gets the chin stuck on top of Nibbler, lifting ChinKilla's wheels off the ground. Reactore comes over and whacks ChinKilla loose. ChinKilla takes on Reactore, since the other robots are either not moving or without working weapons. ChinKilla tries to flip Reactore, but Reactore gets the better of the collisions, bending the drawing portion of the chin up from the metal base. Now the chin wedge has essentially become useless for flipping because it can't get under anything lower than three inches off the ground. SMD feebly pushes itself into ChinKilla, then stopped moving after touching Reactore. Gungnire suddenly springs to life from the middle of the floor and tries to ram into ChinKilla, but misses and hits an up-to-speed Reactore instead. Reactore then hits ChinKilla a couple more times. As SMD and General Gau scamper about near the front of ChinKilla, ChinKilla backs into Reactore, knocking it onto its side. After this, the time ran out and no winner was declared. Chinkilla's last exhibition match was against Ginsu (driven by The Man Show's Adam Corolla and Jimmy Kimmel), Dreadnought and La Machine. La Machine and Dreadought showed the most aggression of the three challengers and even turned on Ginsu at one point. The time ran out and Chinkilla won on a close 23-22 judge's decision. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 0 Category:Competitors Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:US Robots Category:Robots with Lifting Scoops Category:Super-Heavyweights Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots with Vertical Flywheels Category:Battlebots Season 2.0 competitors Category:Battlebots Season 3.0 competitors Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Battlebots Rumble competitors Category:Robots that have never lost a battle Category:Battlebots Rumble winners Category:Robots that weighed more than Super Heavyweights Category:Robots from California